


Learn the Cadence of My Heartbeat (It Matches Yours)

by Lywinis



Series: One Shots -- Capsicoul [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drift Bond, Drift Compatibility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are things you can't fight. Acts of God, like you see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly you can fight the hurricane, you can win." -- Raleigh Beckett, Pacific Rim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn the Cadence of My Heartbeat (It Matches Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> capsicoul Pacific RIm au? I'm not 100% sure how Phil would fit in (one of the people who works under Nick Fury/Stacker Pentacost maybe?) but Steve is a jaeger pilot who drifted with Bucky Barnes.

Steve sat slumped on his cot, the tags dangling in his fingers. He ran his thumb over the raised letters, over and over again.

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky to Steve. He was gone now, ripped from the cockpit by a kaiju out for blood. Steve had shouldered on, ripped the thing’s head from its shoulders, but it hadn’t brought Bucky back.

He looked up as the other miners began to rise, to get ready. The Wall was calling, and his shift would start soon. He pulled on his safety gear to get ready for work.

* * *

It was noon when the news of Iron Man reached them. The Jaeger had taken its twelfth kill, and Steve watched the newest upstart, Tony Stark, tuck his helmet beneath his arm. Unique among Jaeger pilots, Tony Stark had managed to craft an AI and a body for it to run. He drifted with himself, as Steve understood it, the entity known as JARVIS staring cold and dead behind him.

He frowned, his hand moving to the braided scars that ran from finger to toe, carved along his neural pathways and seared like fire on his flesh. There was a reason Jaeger pilots didn’t work alone, and watching Stark chatter on about how he and the Iron Man Jaeger were the future, it made him more than a little ill. He shoved away his bowl of rice, passing it along to someone hungrier (and there was always someone hungrier) and rose to get some air.

* * *

"Captain Rogers," said a voice behind him.

He’d flinched from the  _whupwhupwhup_  of the helicopter’s blades, just like everyone else, but his name made him turn. More his title, the word sitting heavy on his shoulder like an arm and a knuckle in his ribs, dark hair and a cunning smile coaxing him into feats of strength and bravery.

They had been like unto gods, twin Icaruses reaching for the sun, their wings melting too fast, too fast.

Steve turned his face, blue eyes taking in a man with an eyepatch, and he knew. You always knew Jaeger pilots.

This man walked with purpose, swaying as though one should be two, should be twins and mirrors.

Steve straightened, realizing they’d had a whole conversation in a glance, but he’d had yet to speak.

"No one calls me that anymore. Way I figure it, no one should have to," he said, standing tall, shoulders squared as he faced off with the man.

"You might have an argument there, if I didn’t know it was full of horseshit," the man said, and Steve blinked, his expression bland. "You know what it’s like to punch gods in the face, kid."

"All due respect, sir, there’s only one God, and He doesn’t look like that."

"Religion aside," the man said, "You know what it’s like. You’ve Drifted. And you’re one of only two dozen pilots left alive. Your country needs you, Rogers. The world needs you."

"If you haven’t noticed, sir, I’m serving the world. I’m building a wall."

"You know damn well this wall’s not going to keep them out."

Steve’s eyes snapped to him.

"You know it’s true. Come and do what’s right. Come and pilot for me."

Steve cast a glance at the huddled workers, their eyes turned down, their mouths hardening in fear. He wasn’t going to be able to come back. They’d push him out, break his bones, destroy him because he was different. He’d had the power of Change, and he gave it away.

This man had changed the game, and Steve hated him more than a little bit for it.

"You know I don’t have a choice now," he growled.

"That was the point. Besides, do you want to die on the wall, or do you want to die in a jaeger?" The man smiled, sharp white teeth appearing that Steve was sure would cut him down. "My name is Nicholas Fury. Welcome to SHIELD."

* * *

He met Hill, Fury’s second, a woman with a thin smile and a no-nonsense attitude that Steve respected. There were murmurs of Fury’s ‘One Good Eye’ on the chopper, but he was not aboard, apparently.

They landed outside the Hong Kong Shatterdome, a wrecked and miserable toppledown of a building, hollowed into the flooded coast. Rain lashed the concrete of the landing pad, turning everything a muted color. The Breach was close, and Steve could almost smell them. He frowned, turning away from the water.

A man was waiting for them under a black umbrella, a pair of aviators hiding his eyes. He was nondescript, but stood at attention as it was. Steve saw the man would only come to his shoulder, but he extended his hand. Fury put a hand over his chest, holding him back.

"Phil," he called.

"You’re late."

"I had to convince Captain Rogers."

"Did he come?" The man asked, not turning his head. Steve cleared his throat, and Phil's gaze snapped to Steve. "Captain Rogers. Glad to have you aboard, sir."

Phil switched to rapid fire Mandarin, and Steve hid a smile.

["You ass, why would you do that to me?"]

["Because you're asking why I'm late like a concerned housewife."]

["Well, you're the only one who knows exactly how this whole thing fits together."]

["Maybe we should continue this discussion inside?"] Steve interjected smoothly. Phil reddened, and turned.

It was only then that Steve saw the cane, and the modified swayback of Phil's walk. This man had piloted a Jaeger. He followed along behind them, keeping a pace behind the umbrella. Phil reached out, his hand groping before he found the button, and the doors to the Shatterdome squealed open.

"I have enough funding to keep us going for another four months," Nick said. "I need every man I can get, every warm body into a Jaeger. They're getting bigger. The last one was a Category--"

"Four, I saw. Bigger than Knifehead," Steve said. "You've got me on board already sir, and don't think I won't earn my keep. But I don't have a Drift partner anymore."

"We've taken care of that," Phil said, and Steve found he liked the timbre of his voice. "We have suitable candidates for you."

"It's not that easy to choose a Drift partner."

"The Drift chooses you, Captain Rogers," Phil replied. "We'll find someone who has that connection with you."

Looking at Phil, Steve wondered if he hadn't already.

* * *

Steve stopped in his tracks as they entered the dining hall. Full of people, the crews of the Jaegers as well as the scientists, everyone paused for a moment to get an eyeful of the new guy.

He had stopped for another reason. Because Bucky Barnes rose from his seat and was heading toward him. He could have sworn it was the PTSD kicking in, making him hallucinate, but a strong hand gripped his elbow. Phil stood, tall and strong next to him, and the cane seemed to have disappeared. He realized he'd been hyperventilating, and slowed his breathing.

"Steve," Bucky said, putting hands on his shoulders.

"Bucky?" he asked, sounding lost and broken.

He had both arms, and Steve looked, the sheen of steel catching his eye.

"The arm might've saved my life," he said. "I went into shock. SHIELD recovered me, but you had already gone, dragging Knifehead to Anchorage. The  _Saltchuck_  pulled me in."

"You never..."

"We just managed to track you down," Phil said quietly. "You made a pretty good effort at scrubbing yourself from the record."

Steve swallowed, but Phil was gone, hobbling away and leaving them alone.

"I killed you, in my dreams, over and over again." Steve looked down, but Bucky forced his gaze up with a hard hand on his shoulder.

"We both knew the risks. We also loved the thrill. Come on, let me introduce you to Natasha."

* * *

He found Phil later, sitting in an office and surrounded by sound. News reports, vocal reports from scientists on monitors. His desk was strangely empty, and his hands were free when Steve knocked on the door.

"Captain Rogers," Phil said. Steve swallowed and nodded. "Come in. I was catching up on events of the day."

"Seems like a lot of conflicting input." Steve sat and regarded the man who had caught his attention.

"Not if you've learned to use it like I have." Phil still wore his aviators, but he pulled them off now, Steve could see the milky blue-grey of his eyes, and dropped his gaze. "Drifting comes with a certain amount of danger. I was ripped from the harness in the middle of a Drift. Nick lost his eye. I lost both of mine and my leg aches when it rains, now. Let me tell you, Hong Kong sees a hell of a lot of rain."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Steve swallowed, but Phil smiled, something soft and fond.

"Don't be, I'd go on that mission again and again. I knew what I was doing. I'd do it over again."

"This is important to you, isn't it?" he asked.

"The most important thing in the world. That's why I asked Nick to make you a part of it." Steve reddened. "You were the best and brightest."

"Were. Past tense. My partner's gone."

"Not gone. Reassigned. You can choose to move on."

"Did you?" he asked.

"What use does a Jaeger have for a blind man?" Phil asked, his expression bland.

"What use does a Jaeger have for one without an arm?" Steve countered.

"I don't think we're on the same page," Phil began.

"Save it, Mister Coulson. I know what I am. I'm half a team. So bring on your candidates. We'll see if any of them match up."

* * *

The ninetieth candidate proved as unsuitable as the first, and even Phil was beginning to flag as Steve pinned another junior to the mat.

"Not enough. Next." Steve set himself into position, the staff held at the ready.

"Captain Rogers," Phil said, rubbing his forehead. "There aren't any more."

"What?" he asked.

"You've gone through the roster. There aren't any more."

"Well, what about you?" he asked.

"Me?" Phil scowled. "Please don't take me for the butt of some joke, Captain. Even blind, I can wipe the floor with you, son. We rode in Mark One Jaegers, we sweat and bled and died for you."

"Coyote Tango," Steve said, and Phil stiffened. "Piloted by Nicholas Julius Fury and Phillip James Coulson. Damaged in the fight with Onibaba in Tokyo, 2016. I know your fight, Coulson. It's my own."

Phil's brow wrinkled in a scowl.

"Captain America." It was Steve's turn to flinch. "Piloted by Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. Critically damaged by the kaiju Knifehead in Anchorage. Four previous kills before that. San Diego, Los Angeles, Manila, Puerto San Jose. I know how to rattle off stats, Captain Rogers."

Steve straightened. "I know you can."

"Then stop trying to prove something, hot shot."

"One last run. Come and try me. That's all I'm asking for."

"That's enough," Nick snapped. "You're out of line, Rogers."

"No," Phil said, undoing his tie deliberately, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "If he wants to punch a blind man, let him."

He hobbled out to the middle of the ring after kicking off his shoes, standing in socked feet on the mat before Steve. He removed his aviators, his sightless eyes staring straight ahead.

"Phil..."

"You started it, Rogers, now you'll end it." Phil's voice was less than a growl, and Steve whipped the staff around.

Phil caught it on in his cane, stepping inside the reach of the blow and rapping Steve hard on the knuckles. There was no sound save for the scuffle -- the tension in the room had silenced everyone. Phil kneed Steve hard in the stomach, then drove his head into Steve's chin. Phil's cane tangled his feet, and Steve went down like a sack of bricks.

The crowd sucked in a collective breath.

Steve began to laugh. He dropped his head back on the mat, bleeding from his nose as he laughed.

"I knew you could do it," he said, his voice hoarse. Phil, breathing hard, turned away. "You know you want it."

"You've made your point, Rogers, but you're not taking my One Good Eye out in Cap. It's not happening." Nick folded his arms.

"Isn't that his choice to make?" Steve asked. "You know we have to close the breach. Phil can do it. We have Bucky and Natasha in Red Room, Clint and Sam in Lucky Seven, and Tony Stark in Iron Man. We can  _do_  this, Fury."

Phil frowned, swaying a little, then he turned on his heel, limping away. An aide ran behind him with his jacket, tie and shoes.

* * *

A knock on his door, and Phil maneuvered it open, his cane more a crutch after the scene in the training room.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Phil sighed at Steve and gestured him in.

"Look, I want to apologize."

"You don't have to," Phil said. "Your assessment isn't inaccurate. But you won't change my mind."

"You don't miss it?" he asked quietly. "The Drift."

"I..." Phil sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I would only hold you back, Rogers."

"Really? Because I think you wouldn't. I think we could be the best team to pilot Cap." Steve swallowed. "Why have you given up?"

"Because that's my prerogative," Phil said. "You know that the fight isn't mine anymore."

"No, because I think it's ours," Steve said. Phil flinched, flushing hard. "Give it a test run. Let's get out there next time. Come with me. The Drift picks the pilot, and I've already chosen my new partner."

Steve set a hand on Phil's shoulder, and Phil raised his head, sightless eyes boring into Steve.

"I wish I could tell if you were kidding."

"I'm not."

* * *

"A blind man?" came the voice frorm his left, and Steve blinked, glancing over at Tony Stark. He leaned on the wall, whip thin with his fatigues hanging off him. From what Steve understood, he affected the bad boy persona.

"What of it? Last I heard, drifting by yourself is a little like masturbation."

"You'd know, Capsicle."

"At least I don't choose it because no one wants to work with me."

"Cold as Anchorage."

"Look, what's your problem?" Steve said. "You want to go? Because we can fistfight here and now, beat our chests, or we can go out and split some kaiju skulls."

"And this is the guy my dad wouldn't shut the hell up about," Tony said, shrugging as he loped away. Steve shook his head.

He'd known Howard Stark, and this kid? Not the legacy he'd hoped for. Tony Stark would never lead the sacrifice play.

* * *

" **Red Room and Lucky Seven are engaged off the coast of Tokyo** ," the comms blared. " **Iron Man and Captain America are to prep for launch. Breach imminent.** "

Phil struggled into the the contact suit, Jasper helping with the connectors.

Steve paused, looking over. His breath caught, and he smiled, jogging over with his helmet under his arm.

"You look good," he said. Phil startled, looking up. Steve squeezed his shoulder. "Let's give 'em hell."

Phil gave him a ghost of a smile, and Jasper clipped the last of the neural pathways into place, making him twitch.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jasper said.

"Me too," Phil replied, before an aide led him off to the Conn-pod.

* * *

The Drift was a magical place, something that would never escape Phil's memories. He swallowed as the spinal clamps were put into place, and hissed as they slid home. His helmet on, he remembered not to gulp air as it filled with relay gel.

"Just like riding a bike," Steve said.

"I never had a bike," Phil mumbled.

The comms crackled to life.

"Ready for the drop, Mister Sitwell?" Nick's voice came in, crisp and clear, all business.

"Jaeger Conn-Pod ready to drop," Jasper replied. Phil took hold of the handles, his feet already locked in place. The attendants exited the pod, and the clack of the door shutting was overly loud.

"Prepping for drop in three, two..."

The swoop in his stomach was unfamiliar as the pod was settled into place on Cap's shoulders.

"Drop in confirmed, sir. Captain America is ready and aligned."

"Initiate the pilot to pilot protocol. Captain, this is Marshal Nick Fury ready for Neural Handshake."

_[Neural Handshake Initiating.]_

Phil's brain lit, his eyes opening as the breath was sucked from his lungs. Steve arched in unison, their brains meeting and melding for the first time. _  
_

> _**"I can do this all day."** _
> 
> _**"Give it up Rogers."** _
> 
> _**"No, I don't like bullies."** _

_"Don't chase the RABIT, Phil." Phil reached out, taking Steve's hand._

_"I...can see." He turned to Steve, taking in his face. "I can see you. Everything."_

_"I know. Let me be your eyes, Phil. We can do this. I_ **_know_ ** _we can."_

> _**"You're what?"** _
> 
> _**"I'm...mom, I'm gay."** _
> 
> _**"Get out of my house. I didn't raise you like this! It was your father, wasn't it? That lowlife deadbeat. Well, you can pack your bags and** _ **** **_ get the hell out _ ** _**!"** _

_"Don't chase the RABIT," Phil repeated, clasping Steve's hand and tugging him away._

_"But--"_

_"It doesn't matter now," Phil said. "You can't fight that battle for me. We have a job to do. Help me."_

_Steve nodded._

"Neural Handshake strong and holding. Right hemisphere calibrating, left hemisphere calibrating."

* * *

"Captain America is in position bearing six miles off the coast of Hong Kong," Steve said.

Rock blared through the comms and he and Phil flinched in unison.

"Knock it off, Stark," Nick barked. "Gentlemen, your orders are to hold the bay. The Breach has opened and we have a double event. Kill those Kaiju and protect those cities."

"Aye sir," Steve said, Phil was silent as Cap waded into the water. The jaeger walked with a slight limp, but the arm that raised the large round shield was steady and strong.

_"You've got this," Steve said._

_Phil smiled at him, something far more than pleasure in it, and it sent a frisson up Steve's spine like an electrical pulse._

_"I know," he said._

"LOCENT station, do you see what I see?" Steve asked.

"We see it, Cap. Category Four. Code named Leatherback. We have another on the horizon, one they’ve code named Otachi.”

Iron Man chugged to a stop next to them, and Phil and Steve turned.

“Wanna play rock paper scissors to see who gets what?” Tony asked.

“Just do your job, Stark,” Phil said, settling into an easy stance, Steve relaxed and ready next to him, the shield raising.

* * *

In the end, no one really won, as Leatherback’s EMP pulse took out Stark’s systems before he could bring his Unibeam into bear. Steve and Phil had settled it the old fashioned way – Phil had torn off Leatherback’s upper jaw, and Steve crushed Otachi’s skull with the shield after severing her tail.

Four days later, the plan to place and detonate a nuclear bomb in the Breach was hatched. Two hours later, three kaiju broke through. Phil swore when he heard the news.

“Two Category Fours and a Five?” he asked. “Jesus Christ. We need all three remaining jaeger just to get the bomb to the Breach.”

“Yes,” Steve said, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Phil was relishing the closeness, but no one seemed to notice. It was just how pilots were. “Unless Iron Man is up and running?”

“Leatherback fried me pretty good,” Stark said. “I’ve still got nothin’.”

They all exchanged looks.

“You ready for one last run?” Phil asked. There was a rumble of assent as they prepped their gear.

* * *

_“You know, if we die here, I wanted to tell you…”_

_Steve blinked, looking over at Phil who seemed to be a bit preoccupied._

_“What?”_

_“It’s been an honor and a pleasure to serve by your side, Captain.”_

_“Steve.”_

_“Steve,” Phil said. “It has, though. You believed in me when no one else did.”_

_Steve smiled. “You did the same. I’m glad to have you in my head.”_

* * *

Red Room and Lucky Seven were down for the count, both pods ejecting and releasing their pilots to the surface with Scunner and Raiju’s deaths. They lay in ruins, the explosions destroying their chassis, wrecked beyond repair or retrieval. Phil and Steve dragged the monstrous head along with them as they trudged toward the Breach.

“You’ll need something of the kaiju with you. The DNA will let you pass the Breach,” Bruce said. The crazy bastard had managed to drift with a kaiju, with Tony’s help. They were both huddled over the comms at LOCENT now, and Phil and Steve kept going.

“You know how to detonate ol’ Cap?” Tony asked.

“I’ve read the manual,” Steve replied, his voice dry. Phil let a ripple of amusement echo through the bond, and Steve chuckled back. “LOCENT, we have the Kaiju carcass. We're heading for the breach. You guys, I hope you're right. Cause one way or another, we're getting this thing done.”

“Cap, we’ve got radar telling us you’ve got a kaiju on your six. It looks as though Slattern wasn’t killed by the blast.” Jasper’s voice was low and urgent. Phil let go of Raiju’s head, turning as he deployed the chainsaw. Slattern hit like a train, and Phil wedged the chainsaw into an armpit, the teeth catching and holding as the kaiju dragged the jaeger into the breach.

Slattern’s tails came up, and Phil howled as he felt the oxygen tanks on their backs puncture. He looked at the readings and saw they had lost almost eighty percent of their air, most of it from Steve’s tank. Steve’s head hung, and he snarled, knowing this was it for him.

But maybe not for Steve.

[ _Oxygen remaining left hemisphere, critical levels. Operating at fifteen percent capacity. Ten percent capacity. Five percent capacity._ ]

Phil jacked in his remaining oxygen supply into Steve’s helmet.

“Phil what the hell are you doing?” Jasper said.

“Finishing the mission,” Phil said. Nick’s voice made him smile.

“You sure you don’t believe in reincarnation?” Nick asked. “Because I’m sure wishing I did right about now.”

“I read about this once,” Phil said, pulling Steve from the harness and dragging him to the pod, his breathing harsh in his own ears, feeling his way through the conn-pod by memory. He was back to being blind, so blind, but not helpless. No. Never helpless. Never again.

“There are people who believe that when you die, what happens next is what we believe will happen next. I like that idea.”

Steve struggled weakly as Phil strapped him into the pod, but Phil gripped his hand.

[ _Right hemisphere oxygen critical levels._ ]

“It's okay now, Steve. I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can fall.” He slammed his palm down on the ejector. Steve shot from the conn-pod toward the surface.

“Phil, your oxygen level's critical now. You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there. Do you hear me? Get out of there now!”

“LOCENT, if you can still hear me, meltdown initiated. Reactor override, now.” Phil pressed the trigger, and it clicked uselessly in his hand. He swallowed.

[ _Manual Activation required._ ]

Phil fumbled with the controls, doing it by feel. Steve had run through the parameters with him, just in case, and it was like Steve was still there in the Drift, guiding him.

“You can always find me there,” he breathed, fading in and out of consciousness.

[ _Reactor Meltdown in fifty-five seconds. Fifty seconds._ ]

Phil worked his way to a pod, climbing in and hitting eject. As he shot through the Breach, the rumble of the explosion behind him pushed him into unconsciousness. He missed the roar of cheers as the Breach beneath the Pacific Ocean collapsed at last.

* * *

“Visuals on first pod. Tracking solid, vital signs are good.” Jasper tapped in the coordinates for the recovery pilots.

“Where’s the second pod?” Nick asked, leaning on the console. He knew better than to hope, but then…Phil had always been a big believer in hope.

“I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs.”

Steve stumbled from his pod, sucking in a lungful of wet, salty air. His hair stuck up in spikes, but he cast around, looking for the other pod. His hands shook, and his breath came in short bursts.

A second later, the other pod surfaced, and Steve made an ungainly splash into the water as he paddled to it. He pounded on it and finally got it open, pulling Phil from the confines. Phil’s lips were blue, and Steve pressed fingers to his neck.

“He’s not breathing,” Steve said, his voice high and thin. “I can’t find his pulse.”

“Steve. Steve, I need you to calm down. Can you listen for a heartbeat?”

Steve cradled Phil to his chest and pressed fingers to his neck again.

“Can you read his pulse?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know.” Jasper turned back to the mic. “Steve, listen to me. I think it could be the sensors not working. We can't be sure.”

Steve bowed his head over Phil’s pale face, something deep coming from his chest. He sobbed, cradling Phil’s head.

“No. Please, Phil. No. Don’t go.” He rested his head against Phil’s forehead, hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Steve…” Jasper frowned and turned to Nick, shaking his head. Nick’s lips thinned.

“Don’t go.” Steve pressed his lips against Phil’s, cold from the air in the cabin still.

“Steve?”

“Steve…I can’t breathe. You’re squeezing me too tight,” Phil said. His eyelids fluttered and Steve choked back a yell, kissing his forehead and letting up on the pressure. Phil opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Steve, his hand reaching up to trace his face.

“I couldn’t breathe,” he said.

Steve started to laugh, something sliding off his chest and making him feel young again. Looking around, he saw the other pods and the other pilots, waiting on their pickup.

“This is Marshal Nick Fury. The Breach is sealed. Stop the clock!” A whoop went up from the ground crews as choppers were manned. They were off and running, and Jasper turned to Nick, grinning, before he turned back to the mic.

“Steve, Phil, we have your position. The choppers are on their way. Just... just hang on. Are you okay?”

Steve didn’t answer, just cupped the back of Phil’s neck and kissed him for all he was worth. Phil’s eyes slid closed and he melted into it, a hand tracing through Steve’s hair.

“Do you copy?” Jasper asked.

Phil and Steve both turned off their comms as the noise of choppers sounded in the distance. Steve grinned and kissed Phil again, their fingers laced as the sun rose on a new day over the Pacific Rim.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong…

Justin Hammer panted as he finally cut himself free of the baby kaiju’s belly.

“Where’s my goddamn shoe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this really got out of hand, but here we go. I did my best with it, considering I've only really half-watched Pacific Rim once. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
